


03 - Night on the Town

by Modderkin64



Series: Inkopolis Rising 0 - Extra Shorts [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dinner Date, F/F, Fluff, Martial Arts, Matchmaking, the whole squad is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modderkin64/pseuds/Modderkin64
Summary: Jack tries to rope a sleep deprived Three into going on a mall trip with the rest of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Shenanigans ensue, and the night ends with Three and Cassidy’s first official date. And to be honest, It’s entirely Jack’s fault.
Relationships: Agent 3/Original Character(s) (Splatoon), Three/Cassidy (OCs)
Series: Inkopolis Rising 0 - Extra Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163807
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Character Reference:  
> Three - Agent 3  
> Cassidy - Isn’t a numbered Agent but is still part of the NSS  
> Jack - Isn’t a numbered Agent but is still part of the NSS  
> Corana - Agent 4  
> Rex - Agent 5  
> Savas - Agent 6  
> Kairi - Agent 8  
> Pearl, Marina, and Ahato are also considered honorary NSS members

Three stood on top of Squidbeak Tower, a skyscraper near Inkopolis Plaza she had purchased and turned into the headquarters for the New Squidbeak Splatoon. She was looking out towards the distant horizon, deep in thought.

“You alright Three?” Came a voice from behind her. It was Jack.

“Yes,” she replied. “Why would you ask that?”

“You seem a bit… on edge. When was the last time you slept?”

“That’s… a good question.” She did a quick mental calculation. “Tw… Three… days? Maybe?”

Jack looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “You need a break, Three.”

“I do not. I’m too busy to ‘take a break’. Greyfish is still out there, and there’s rumours of something going on in Cephena City, and I haven’t heard anything from the Deepsea Metro, and-”

“Three. Listen to yourself. You’re too riled up. You have too much stuff on your mind.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just one day. Me, you, Cassidy, maybe some of the others. We all head out for a break. One day.”

“…fine. One day.”

Jack smiled. “I’ll meet you at the Square at 1:00. Before you arrive, take a shower. You smell.”

“I do not.” She sniffed herself. “Ok. Maybe I do.”

\--------------------

Three arrived at the Square at precisely 12:28. Jack seemed to have predicted this and was waiting for her with Cassidy. With seven other people.

“Jack,” Three said softly. “You said ‘maybe some of the others’.”

Jack stared at her. “Weeeeeeeeell funny story about that actually. You see-”

Corana cut him off, literally jumping in front of him. “He said ‘yo mah dudes anyone up for an afternoon on the town’ and we were all free. Well, except for Pearl and Marina, but they said they might be able to join us later.”

Three planted her face in her hands. “Really? You were all free?”

Cassidy walked up next to Three. Three could see the sun reflecting in her recently de-Sanitized eyes. “They all just want to hang out with us. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She slipped her hand into Three’s, who couldn’t help but blush a bit.

Three surveyed the crowd before her. In addition to herself and Cassidy, Jack had invited Corana, Rex, Kairi, Savas, Ahato, Callie, and Marie. She sighed. “So… where are we going?”

“Well…” Jack started.

“Jack was thinking we could go hang out at Firefin Mall!” Corana said, cutting Jack off again.

“Yes. As I was saying, I figured that we could hang out at Firefin Mall, maybe do some shopping and possibly check out the arcade there, and then we can stop by the food court for a snack. Then, we could all go to a restaurant later in the evening together.”

“Firefin Mall it is,” said Three. “Who’s driving?”

Callie raised her hand. “I have a licence!”

Marie put Callies hand back down. “And at least four tickets.”

“I don’t really have a car big enough for all of us,” Three lamented. “Otherwise I’d be able to drive us all.”

Rex spoke up. “You have a licence, right Marie?”

She nodded. “I do. I suppose I could take four others with me, and the rest can go with Three.”

“I’m like that idea,” Kairi said softly. “But whom will go with which group?”

Marie thought it over for a second. “I can take Jack, Corana, Savas, and Callie with me. That’ll leave you with Cassidy, Kairi, Rex, and Ahato. Does that sound good to everyone?”

The group murmured agreements. A while later, they were driving towards Firefin Mall. Three was driving directly in front of Marie, with Cassidy in the passenger seat beside her and Rex, Kairi, and Ahato sitting in the back.

Rex starts up a conversation. “What have you guys been up to lately?”

“I’ve been trying to get back into some music”, Ahato said. “But I’m having a bit of art block with it…”

“Miss Pearl is teaching me how to play the video games,” Kairi said smiling. “She is saying that I’m a ‘very epic gamer’.”

“That’s so cool Eight!” Said Rex. “Maybe we should play something together sometime.”

Kairi smiled. “I’m would very much like that.”

Cassidy was distracted looking out the window. “Um… should we be worried about that?” She pointed to a car turning off the highway.

“Hey,” Rex said, “that car looks like Marie’s car… oh wait IT IS MARIE’S CAR.”

“Where is they going?” Kairi asked.

Three rolled her eyes. (This is gonna be a looooooong day.)

\--------------------

Three was standing in the Firefin Mall parking lot with the others for fifteen minutes before Marie finally showed up with the other half of the group.

Three sighed. “I’m not sure I want to know, but what happened?”

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeell…” Jack, Corana, and Callie said at the same time.

“Really funny story about that,” Jack started.

“You see, Marie’s GPS broke,” Corana continued.

“And we got kinda lost.” Callie finished.

“And it took you how long to get it fixed?” Three asked.

Savas laughed loudly. “Get it fixed? No. We just kept following it until we got here.”

Three’s eye started to twitch. “Let's just go.”

\--------------------

They hung out in the mall for about half an hour before they came across the second thing in their day that would spiral out of control spectacularly. Apparently, some martial arts master was in the centre of the mall advertising his studio.

“Do any of you think you can best me?” he asked the small crowd that had gathered around him. “I have trained for years in the martial arts, and I am open to teaching the willing at my studio.”

Callie nudged Three. “I bet you could take him.”

“Bet how much?” Three asked.

She thought for a second. “I’ll pay for your order at the food court.”

Three contemplated whether she should or not. Then she walked up to the middle of the small crowd, which was easy considering how tall she was compared to everyone else there.

“Oh? Are you interested in signing up?”

“No. You asked if anyone thought they could best you. I accept that challenge.”

“Oh-ho, you really think so highly of yourself? Then allow me to teach you a lesson.”

Three, for the first time that day, started to smile. “Just give me a second to prepare.” She unzipped her hoodie, tossing it aside to Jack, who caught it easily. Underneath she was wearing a thin white tank top over her sports bra, and her muscular arms and abdomen were clearly shown off to the crowd, who watched in anticipation. She assumed a simple battle stance, her movements flowing in a calm, calculated way.

Her opponent assumed a battle stance of his own. “I will not go easy on you, so don’t expect any mercy!”

Three just rolled her eyes. “Your move.”

The martial artist moved in quickly, probably planning to turn Three’s weight against her and bring her to the floor. But Three had other ideas. As he came at her, she dodged to the side with remarkable swiftness, before bending down and kicking his legs out from under him, simultaneously putting a hand to his back to push him to the floor faster. In the blink of an eye, she had him pinned to the floor.

It took him a moment to make sense of the situation. How was he the one on the floor? That’s not how it was supposed to work. Three released her pin and helped him up. His ego was clearly bruised. Three, on the other hand, was smiling incredibly smugly.

“Um. Well. You… win? I guess?” He backed up slightly. As Three walked back to the crowd, Jack passed her back her hoodie as he walked up to the disgruntled martial artist.

“You still accepting challenges?” Jack asked.

The martial artist thought about it in his head. Obviously, this scrawny kid had seen his friend take victory so easily and believed he could do the same as well. This would be easy. “Indeed I am. Do you think you’ll have as much luck as your friend?”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, something like that.” He unzipped his own hoodie, though not taking it off all the way. He assumed a rough, rigid stance, and waited for his opponent to be ready.

Jack moved first, dashing straight towards the martial artist. His opponent prepared to deflect the attack with an arm, but Jack grabbed the arm and jumped, twisting his opponent’s arm and landing on his feet with the martial artist off balance. He then grabbed him in a headlock, forcing him to the ground just like Three had done.

The martial artist was quite embarrassed at this point, he had been beaten by two random strangers who he had severely underestimated. After jack helped him up, he started to pack up his stuff to leave, getting rather red in the face.

“Hmm…” Rex thought aloud. “Wonder who’s stronger?”

Everyone froze. Jack and Three stared at each other, smirking. “What do you say Three? It’s been a while since we had a casual sparring session.”

Three stopped putting her hoodie on, instead handing it to Cassidy, who was trying not to stare at Three’s arms. “Challenge accepted.”

Jack and Three walked to the centre of the crowd, standing opposite each other and assuming the battle stances they had taken before. Corana stepped forward and started counting down from five. When the countdown hit one, the fight was on. They leapt at each other, dashing around and assaulting each other with complex moves, alternating between attacking their opponent and defending themselves. They couldn’t seem to get a hit on each other, they were simply too evenly matched. They started moving faster and faster, jumping around and kicking off walls as they unleashed flurries of blows that were each blocked in a split second. They met above the middle of the room as they made their fatal mistake: they both attacked at the same time. They both punched their opponent in the side of the head, and they seemed to freeze in midair before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

The crowd stared at the two combatants lying prone on the ground. Then, seeing the action was over, gradually left.


	2. Part 2

Three groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. She was sitting on a bench near the mall food court, and right next to her was Cassidy. On the other side of Cassidy, Jack was propped up asleep similar to Three. She tried to remember what happened. Oh yeah. She and Jack must have clocked each other in the head. Cassidy noticed her stirring, and looked up from her phone.

“Oh,” Cassidy said quietly. “You’re finally awake.”

“How long have I been out?” Three asked, still trying to entirely wake up.

“A couple of hours. It’s around 6:30 now.”

“I was out for five hours?”

“Yep. I knew you were kinda sleep deprived, but this is nuts.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Shopping. I volunteered to stay behind with you two after we had lunch.”

Three adjusted her position, sitting more upright beside Cassidy. “So, what now? What are we gonna do after Jack wakes up?”

“We decided that after you two are awake we’d go find a restaurant to have dinner at.”

Three nodded. “That was Jack’s plan.”

Three and Cassidy sat chatting together for a while before Jack finally woke up. Cassidy then texted Marie, and the two groups converged at the parking lot to discuss where they would go while Kairi fixed Marie’s GPS. They eventually decided on a restaurant named WhiteBlot where Pearl and Marina would meet up with them. A bit of a drive later, they had arrived at the restaurant.

Before they could go in, however, Jack pulled Three and Cassidy aside. “I was thinking, that maybe you two might like to sit separately from the rest of us. Because I know we can get kind of loud, and you would prolly like some peace and quiet.”

“Just me and Three?” Cassidy asked.

“I mean, I’m fine with it if you’re fine with it,” Three answered.

“I-Um, sure.” Cassidy started to blush slightly, thinking about the implications of having dinner alone with Three somewhere that wasn’t home.

“Great! I’ll go handle the seating plan.” Jack turned and walked over to the rest of the group, who were catching up with Pearl and Marina who had just arrived. Jack said something, and then he, Corana, Savas, and Callie started hi-fiving each other. It was a clear sign that some plot of theirs had been a success. Three didn’t need to think too hard to guess what that plot was.

A few minutes later, Three and Cassidy were seated next to each other at a four-seater table, leaving the other side unused. The rest of the group was sitting near the opposite side of the restaurant, and fortunately there weren’t many other patrons as Three could hear the ruckus they were making from where she was sitting. Three and Cassidy sat in silence for a while, not quite sure where to start talking. This continued until after they had taken their orders.

“So…” Three started, attempting to break the silence. “Have you… ever been here before?”

“No, I don’t think so…” Cassidy answered. “How about you?”

“Once or twice. Though… never with anyone else.”

“Not even with Jack?”

She shook her head. “No, the only times we ate out together was at fast-food places.”

“I’ve always kinda wondered… how long have you two been friends?”

“To be honest I… don’t really remember how long. I don’t even remember when we met.”

“I’ve never had a close friend like that. For the longest time, it was just me and Kairi. And then… _it_ happened, and I met you.”

“And meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

Cassidy started blushing again. She scootched slightly closer to Three. “Does this… count as a… date?”

“Well…” Three started blushing slightly as well. “I guess it does. I mean, it’s not like we planned it or anything.”

Cassidy took a bite of her meal, then looked into Three’s eyes and smiled. “Well, I’m glad we’re able to spend time together like this. You’ve been so busy lately, we hardly ever get to spend time just the two of us.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry. Ever since… _then_ , I’ve been the one leading the New Squidbeak Splatoon. There’s just so many things that need me.”

Cassidy slipped her hand into Three’s. “Maybe I can help? We can do it… together?”

Three leaned in close, her forehead touching Cassidy’s. “I like that idea.”

Cassidy, now blushing profusely, leaned in closer as well. The two sat in silence for almost a minute, briefly forgetting about the food on their plates. When they finally pulled away from each other to resume eating, Cassidy asked a question that Three still wasn’t prepared for.

“Does this make us officially girlfriends?”

“Well- Um- I… think so? I’m not… really sure how the system works, to be honest.”

“Maybe we can work out the finer details at home. What are we gonna tell the others though?”

“I don’t think we really need to tell them anything, do we?”

“Yeah, you don’t,” came a voice from the other side of the thin wall that bordered their table. Corana poked her head over. “We already heard everything.”

Cassidy hid her face in her hands as Three looked over the barrier, spotting Jack, Callie, Marie, Rex, Savas, and Pearl in addition to Corana hiding, having been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“How long have you all been there?” Three asked, slightly embarrassed.

“Around the part where you asked if this was technically a date,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “Which it totally is, by the way.”

Unsure what else to say, Three slowly resumed eating her food. The others left, returning to their table to leave Thee and Cassidy alone for real.

Cassidy removed her hands from her face, somehow blushing even more than before. “We’re… never gonna hear the end of this, are we?”

“Nope. Not for a while. But at least now that I know they are gone, I can do this.”

Cassidy was about to ask what Three was talking about before Three leaned in close for a kiss, and Cassidy soon forgot all about the eavesdropping.

“I think…” Cassidy said after they had pulled away from each other again. “I think we’re officially dating now.”

Three smiled, putting an arm around her now-official girlfriend. “I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I keep writing about these two Lesbeans because it’s one of the few things that brings me joy right now  
> Next Fic in this Extra Shorts series will be a lot more serious  
> And it’ll be about a certain AI that traumatized my Paper Children


End file.
